Paradox
by IncoherentMumbling
Summary: Here is the temporary antidote for unhappy happenings, for disappointing endings. Here is the other fork in the road. Here is the alternate universe. Here is a door to what could have been. Here is the Paradox.
1. He Doesn't Like Ultimatums

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**So, yeah. The last couple seasons of _Gilmore Girls_ just sucked. So, I decided on rewriting some of its... weaker moments. Just before you start reading, you should know that I'm pro Luke/Lorelai and Jess/Rory. I know the pairings can get a little... incestuous, but I love 'em. What can I do? Anyway, I'm not that great at writing about anyone else, but I'll try my best. I just don't want to try and end up making it sound cynical or sarcastic. =P**

**PS: Never, ever writing about Narcolepsy Boy in a friendly manner. Either I'm very sorry or you're very welcome.**

**

* * *

**

**Why not just start with the big one?**

**Review and you have my undying love! Well, that was a lie. It would die pretty quickly... only a fact of life. You can't buy unconditional love with _one _review. So... review and you have my temporary love. (Review many times and you'll have my temporary love often)**

* * *

Paradox

_He Doesn't Like Ultimatums_

By I.M.

I had thought Lorelai was in trouble. I couldn't find her. I couldn't reach her. And then, I see her walking down the street towards me and a wave of relief hits me. I let out a breath and walk towards her. When I got closer, I realized that I was right: she was in trouble. I could see her blue, frantic eyes silently begging me for something. I just didn't know what. Really, it didn't matter to me. I couldn't say no to her anyway.

Lorelai took a deep breath and said, "Let's elope."

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"Come on, Luke. Grab your keys. Let's go."

"Elope?"

"You said that would be fine at Martha's Vineyard. Didn't you say that would be fine at Martha's Vineyard?"

"Yes, I did. I'm just…"

"Come on, then! Let's go! We can drive to Maryland. What the hell, right? I mean, you have to see Maryland eventually. We can drive there, get married, and then come back here. And you'll get your stuff, and you'll move in."

"Okay, hold on."

"I mean we have the plan already, right? We just have to put the plan in motion."

"Let's calm down. We don't have to figure all this out now, do we?"

"Yes, we do, because we've been waiting and putting it off, and I don't want to put it off anymore."

"But right now?"

"Yes, now is the right time. It's the best time because it's now!"

"Come on."

"Your car or mine?"

"Lorelai, let's just talk this through."

"No I don't wanna talk, all we've done for months is talk. I want to do. I want to go."

"We can't just take off and get married."

"Why not, Luke? Don't you love me?" _How could she even ask that? _

"You know I do."

"But I love you, Luke. I love you. But I have waited, and I have stayed away, and I have let you run this thing, and no more. I asked you to marry me, and you said yes." I breathed in sharply. She had never said that to me before. I had always thought that Lorelai could never love me as much as I loved her. I mean, I had been in love with her for over eight years. I just didn't think it was possible.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to think here."

"We fixed up the house, right? We have a bigger closet, and I didn't get the purple wallpaper because you didn't want the purple wallpaper. And if it's between you and the purple wallpaper, I pick you!"

"I didn't tell you not to get the purple wallpaper."

"Oh my God you didn't like it."

"I don't care about wallpaper!"

"Do you care about me?"

"Yes!"

"Because I'm going crazy here. I made a commitment to you, and I need to make it happen."

I took a deep breath and looked at her. She was hysterical, shifting from foot to foot. I saw a tear leak out of the corner of her eye. And then I knew what was happening. It was so clear. I couldn't believe what had been going on right under my nose. _I'm losing her. _What had I been doing all this time? Hiding April from Lorelai? _Why the _hell _have I been keeping them apart? What's WRONG with me? Why the HELL aren't I married yet? _

"Uh… Luke?" Lorelai asked, interrupting my silent, inner tirade.

"Why aren't I married to you?" I blurted out randomly. "I _want _to be married to you!"

Lorelai looked down awkwardly. "April."

I didn't know what to say. _Tell her you've been an idiot, you idiot._

I was an idiot for my daughter.

_You were an idiot towards your _fiancée.

I had to take care of my daughter.

_By ignoring Lorelai?_

_ …_Shut up.

"Earth to Luke!" Lorelai said, tapping my shoulder. I stared stupidly at her hand on my shoulder. "You okay?" I nodded, stupefied.

"About the… suggestion to elope?" Lorelai said, crossing her arms like she always did when she was nervous.

"W-what about it?"

"Just… just forget about it, okay? I think this town is finally getting to me. I've reached Kirk's level."

This snapped me out of my daze. My fiancée cannot reach a Kirk Level. "No."

"Excuse me?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm not forgetting about this."

"Look, Luke. I was delusional a minute ago. Just _forget it. _I was crazy. I was momentarily insane. I was freaked out and it sort of just spilled out. Okay?"

"Lorelai, I can't just forget that happened."

"Luke! I can't lose you, okay? And if you don't forget, it'll keep bugging you until you bring it up again! And then we'll fight and we'll break up and I can't handle it. That time we were apart just sucked, and I'm avoiding experiencing it again at all costs! So just forget it!"

"Lorelai!" I said, trying to shut her up. "I won't forget it."

"You are so stubborn!" Lorelai yelled. I grinned. _Look who's talking... _"Stop grinning, dammit!"

I pulled her towards me like I had the chance to do so many times before. _How could I have taken her for granted? _I kissed her like I had before everything had started to fall apart. I felt Lorelai knock off my hat and run her fingers lazily through my hair. We hadn't kissed like this in ages, and I hadn't realized how much I missed it. She reluctantly broke away.

"You win. You don't have to forget."

"Do you think we could still get married on June third?"

She laughed. Her first genuine laugh in a long time. "Only if you have access to Marty McFly's DeLorean."

"I'm sure we can make it work."

"In what world would throwing together a wedding in a few weeks work?"

"Well, Sookie can cater, and you still have the dress. We can have the wedding at the Dragonfly or at the square like Liz and TJ, minus the tights and singing."

"I don't know," Lorelai said in her classic sarcastic voice. _She's back. _"Tights would be fun." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"We don't have to send wedding invitations to anyone in Stars Hollow. All we have to do is send one to your parents. What else do we need?"

"Well… we would have the whole town behind us. They'd be useful if my mother got any smart ideas about breaking us up again. We could give the town some pitchforks and torches, and we'd have ourselves an instant mob."

I shook my head at how wrong she was. "We've got the world behind us, Lorelai," I said, smiling. "Me, you… it's fate."

* * *

**So... what'd you think? Bad or good, I'd like some insight. Little green box, people. _PLEASE?? _For my temporarily undying love?**


	2. Forever

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A rewrite of _Wedding Bell Blues_.

* * *

**

_Forever_

By I.M.

"Look, I blew it, okay? I know that I blew it. You waited, and I didn't come through, and now you're with him. But it's not too late!"

"Chris, don't."

"It's not too late. I know it's not too late. Emily told me it wasn't too late! I mean, that's why I'm here, okay? I know you're with him. But it's for now, it's not forever. It's just for now. I know that."

"Chris…" Lorelai begged quietly. "Please…"

"It's not forever! You and me, it's destiny! And you and Luke, it's _not _forever!"

"Yes, it is!" Lorelai exclaimed, finally losing her temper. She had tried to spare his feelings. He was drunk, that much was obvious. But, why couldn't he just let us go? "It is forever!"

"You'll dump him, just like you dump all your guys. Because you know we belong together!"

"No! No, I don't," I said, turning to Luke. "We're forever, Luke. I've never seen it clearer with anyone else. You're my forever!"

"Lorelai, don't spare his feelings!" Chris yelled.

"Lorelai…" Luke began.

"No, _no_. Don't tell me that I'm wrong or that I'm making things up in my head."

"Just listen—"

Lorelai interrupted. "I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else. I love you more than I loved Max, more than I loved Chris. You're _it _for me."

"Please, Lorelai…"

"I can't even imagine a future without you! You can't possibly think that a drunken Chris and his stupid alcohol-induced rant meant anything!"

"The tequila…"

"He's an old friend! At least, he was. His dad died! I just… just wanted to make him feel better. I'm completely in love with you, not him."

"Lorelai, don't say things like that!" Christopher slurred. "You love me! You do! I love you, and you love me, and we're going to live happily ever after together."

"Go get some coffee, Christopher," Lorelai shot at him. Chris glared at Luke before stumbling towards the door.

"Lorelai…" Luke pleaded.

"You're the one, Luke," Lorelai said, simply. "I need you. I thought you knew how much I need you."

"Will you stop interrupting me?"

"Just trying to prolong the inevitable," Lorelai whispered, staring at Luke's impassive face.

"What the hell are you talking about? What's inevitable?"

Lorelai looked down at her shoes. "I was waiting for you to tell me that it's too much drama, too much insecurity. What, with my conniving, evil mother, my overbearing father, and the never-sober Christopher, I thought you were going to end it."

"Are you insane?" Luke demanded. I looked up, startled. "I've been trying to ask you to marry me for the last five minutes! But you never stop talking, not even for a second. When you run out of air, you just take a quick breath, and go back to yammering on and o—"

I kissed him, wrapping my arms around him and putting as much passion and meaning into it as I could.

"Yes."

Luke grinned. He laced his fingers in mine, and pulled out a velvet box with the other hand. "Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?"

"You were planning on asking me to marry you?" I asked as I stared in awe at the little, blue box.

"No, I just like carrying around rings," Luke deadpanned.

"God, Luke!" I exclaimed, trying to reach for the ring. "I already said yes. Just give me the shiny rock!"

"This is my mother's. Don't lose it."

"Psh, like it's ever coming off my finger." Luke slowly opened the box and revealed the ring.

_It's perfect. It's completely me. It's completely and totally… us._ Luke was silent as he slipped the ring onto my finger.

"A perfect fit."

I smiled, staring up at his blue eyes. "Yup, a perfect fit."

He pulled me into a hug, and whispered into my ear as I clung onto him, "You've always been my forever."

I quickly wiped away a stray tear, and pulled away. "You do know what you're getting yourself into, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Coffee 24/7, back massages, neck massages, deaths on a bun daily…"

"Hourly," I corrected.

"…town meetings, festival participation, love, happiness, yada yada yada."

I smiled. "Forever."

"Forever," he agreed.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed. "I have to tell Rory!"

"Random outbursts, rants on weird movies, rants on weird _music_…" His voice faded away as I looked up at him, tracing the contours of his face with my eyes. My gaze ran over his eyes, his lips, his everlasting stubble.

I smiled as he continued rambling.

Forever.


	3. Author's Note

Hey. Just a short note to everyone reading this. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing and feedbacking and asking and supporting and everything else. I have every intention of continuing this story. I just haven't had a lot of time... for _any _of my stories. Things have been crazy busy and I'll try to write when I can. What else is French class for, right?

A few updates...

I have tons of ideas for "Paradox" and I'll finish them all eventually. You all know how many 'what if's' there were in _Gilmore Girls_.  
I'm definitely going to do some Literati stuff. Maybe even a Logan/Rory one because sometimes (and only _sometimes_), they're not half bad.  
Most definitely not Christopher or Dean. They can all rot in... well, they can just rot.

I'm considering writing a Jess-centric fanfic called The Subsect I was thinking I could write the actual book (obviously in my point of view) or maybe switch off from book and reality. Kind of hard to explain but share your thoughts. I might not start (or at least post) it until I'm done with "Eon" but I'm considering putting it on hiatus until I get some fresh ideas. I'm done writing half of the next chapter and I just don't feel it anymore.

Anyway... thanks for all your support and I will most definitely update as soon as possible. Which is hopefully this weekend.


	4. Poker

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Sorry… I couldn't resist another JavaJunkie one. I was watching this episode and it was just too perfect. Some Literati is coming up next. I **_**promise**_**.**

**Just a little short one.

* * *

**

Paradox

_Poker_

By I.M.

We look over at Sookie and Jackson giggling.

"God that's nice," she said, quietly, longing written all over her face.

"Yep," I said monosyllabically, silently agreeing.

"The whole 'first date, beginning of the relationship' glow –everything is new and exciting."

"Every joke is hilarious," he added, smiling slightly.

"Every little touch is incredible," she said dreamily, absentmindedly touching his arm.

"Mm-hm," I replied, distracted.

"God that's a good feeling."

"It is at that." I felt my face heat up.

"I miss that."

"You'll have it again." _Maybe with me. _Hopefully _with me. But most likely not with me. _

"Mmm...I guess." _This is your chance, you idiot. Just say something. Jump, take a chance._

"You know, maybe sometime we could..." My voice drifted off as I saw her blue eyes widen and her jaw drop slightly. _Oh, god. You idiot. What did you do? _I saw Mrs. Kim through the corner of my eye, staring intently at Lorelai with that… Mrs-Kim-Look. _Oh, god. Finish your sentence before that insane woman comes into the diner! Or you'll never get this chance again. Do it… go ahead. Just ask her! Open your mouth! Talk! _

I cleared my throat. I opened my mouth to finish but nothing came out. Not a sound. _Aw, geez. _The bell jingled as Mrs. Kim threw the door open. "…maybe we could go out sometime?" I rushed out a second before Mrs. Kim barged over to Lorelai.

_Lorelai…_ She looked at me with shock while Mrs. Kim was yelling on and on.

"What?" Lorelai asked, snapping out of her daze and shifting her eyes towards the more-agitated-than-usual Mrs. Kim.

"Lane said she's with you and Rory."

"W - slow down."

"I call - no answer, I think they are at the video store, I call again - no answer. I call a third time - no answer!"

"You had a lot of time on your hands tonight," she said, trying not to laugh.

"I have to know where girls are."

"They said they were going to a movie."

"With who?"

"They were going to meet Dean."

"A boy?" she asked with disgust and unbelief. "You let them go with a boy?

"Mrs. Kim, Dean is Rory's boyfriend."

"Just because you let your daughter run around with boys doesn't mean I let mine."

"I thought you knew."

"I didn't know! They could be anywhere, they could be doing anything. Smoking, or drinking or buying drugs!"

"They're at the movies. There's no drugs there. They don't even have the real red vines."

"I need to find them," Mrs. Kim said, quickly striding across the diner floor with her small legs.

Lorelai quickly glanced towards me. "C-could you call me when you find them, Mrs. Kim?"

"No," she said and walked out of the door. I smirked. The door slammed and the diner sunk into silence. _Awkward _silence.

Lorelai slowly turned towards me and stared into her coffee. "So…" she said, drawling out the last vowel, most likely trying to get rid of the discomfort. _Typical Lorelai_, I thought. _Can't stand the quiet._

"So?" I asked. No, it was more than a question. A demand.

"Sooo…" Lorelai said. She coughed. I almost laughed. Almost. The thought of Lorelai speechless was so hard to believe. If only she was speechless for some other reason. "I… well, I…"

I suddenly became irritated. _Couldn't she just shoot me down faster? _"Spit it out, LorelaI!"

"Yes," she blurted. I stared at her. "I'd love to."

"Uh, okay. I'll pick you up at eight… I guess." _What…what… what… what… what…? _I kept asking myself. I was in disbelief. I was in shock. _Oh my god. She said yes. What? What? What just happened?_

"Okay," she said, grabbing her purse. "I can't wait."

The bell jingled as the door shut behind her. I watched as she walked down the street, happily swinging her purse back and forth.

I stared at the door, my brow wrinkled. "What?"


	5. London's Fault

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Okay… I **_**know **_**I promised some Literati, but I'm getting so many JavaJunkie inspirations. In the words of Lorelai Gilmore, "Don't stop me now. I'm on a roll," which was incidentally followed by, "I'd rather eat my hand then go with you." Sorry! Next time… I **_**promise**_**.**

Paradox

_London's Fault_

By I.M.

The tears running down my face? Expected.

The heart-wrenching pain I was desperately wishing would go away? It would fade.

The fact that I was alone when I needed someone,_ anyone_ the most? Difficult to say the least. Impossible to say the most.

I felt numb. I stood perfectly still, staring at my front door, wishing I could feel anything, something, just to rid the sadness. Temporary relief. Temporary emotions. Because I knew that I couldn't think about him yet, couldn't allow myself to feel the pain. It was too fresh. Too raw.

But what could I feel? Happiness? My happiness is in London. Stupid London. Why did it have to steal my daughter, my best friend away?

My happiness is at the diner. My happiness didn't stop me from walking away, from leaving forever. My happiness doesn't care.

Anger? But who could make me so angry that I would forget?

---

The ten foot door opened—way to slowly, I might add.

I took a deep breath. "Hi Mom."

"Lorelai," she said, confusion evident in her voice. I mean, when have I intentionally visited her house more than once on the same day? Five years ago, I wouldn't have shown up twice in a month.

"Can I come in?" I asked, trying to hide the desperation.

"Actually, your father and I were about to go to sleep."

"This is important," I insisted. _Insist, be stubborn. Just don't be sad._

"So important that it can't wait until tomorrow?"

"Yup."

"Why don't you go bother your fiancé? I'm sure he doesn't need as much sleep as we do."

"Lu—he's probably asleep, Mom," I said, my voice cracking.

That was when she saw my eyes, my tears. "Come in."

---x---

"Are you okay?" I asked as Lorelai sat down on the couch, defeated.

"I've been better," she sighed, leaning her head back. Pause. "I never thought he would walk away." Her face automatically turned red, telling me that she never planned on telling me that.

"Excuse me?" I asked awkwardly, standing stiffly in the middle of the living room.

"There are only a few things I'm certain of," she said, not making eye contact and staring directly ahead. "I can always count on Rory, Rory can always count on me, and that Luke would never abandon me. But, he let me walk away. Now I'm second guessing everything."

"I—" _What am I supposed to say?_ "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

---x---

"And he just stood there, telling me that he couldn't marry me and that he couldn't jump and that he had his daughter to worry about. But, I couldn't help but think that he seemed to forget that he had a fiancée to worry about too."

"Luke is an idiot," my mother said bluntly. "Getting married _is _jumping. Luke is an idiot."

Lorelai smiled sadly. "He's not an idiot. He just… didn't know how to handle it, I guess. And no matter how much I wish things could be different, it can't. Maybe he just didn't love me enough."

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore," my mother suddenly scolded. _And here I thought everything was going so well_, I thought sullenly. "No matter what happened, I can't believe you would doubt that man's love for you! It's completely obvious. That's partly why I freak out every time I see you together."

"Mom," I whispered, trying to figure out what to say next. "I can't believe you just said 'freak out.' That's so un-Emily like."

"Lorelai…"

"Just drop it, okay?" I snapped.

"Okay," she said simply.

"Okay," I confirmed. I glanced at the clock.1:13 blinked on and off in front of my face. I had just talked to Emily Gilmore about my failed relationship for two hours straight. _Could this day _be_ any weirder?_

"I should get home," I said. Suddenly it hits me how much I couldn't go home right now. _To all those reminders of Luke waiting for me in Stars Hollow? No way. _"Could I stay here?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. _Shut up, shut up, shut up!_

My mother's eyes narrowed, trying to hear a trace of sarcasm in my voice. I inwardly scoffed. This is what my relationship with my mother had gotten to: she was suspicious when I asked for a favor. _As she should be,_ I thought. _When have I ever surrendered my pride and let my mother see me vulnerable? _"You can sleep in your old room."

---

Huh. The start of a new era. _Or maybe a temporary stroke on my mother's part, _I thought wryly as uneasy sleep mercifully took over and dragged me under.

---

"Lorelai," I heard. _I must be dreaming… _"Lorelai," the same soft, familiar voice said, stroking my hair._ That feeling, those smellsl of comfort, patience, love and grease… it could only be one person._

…_I must be dreaming… _"Come on, Lorelai, wake up. Please."

My eyes fluttered open. _A dream. _Here he was, in all his glory… _In my childhood bedroom_, I thought. "What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice hoarse, luckily covering up its automatic quivering.

"I spent all night looking for you," Luke said, giving me a sideways look. "I never expected you to be here."

"What are you doing?" I asked again, sitting up and staring at my hands in my lap.

"Finally, I frantically called your mom in the middle of the night and she told me you were here."

"_Luke_!" I exclaimed, my voice cracking on his name. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"I didn't want to particularly want to talk to you," I said, not looking up. _Especially after you let me walk away._

"I should have come after you," he said, bluntly.

"But you didn't. What's done is done."

"No!" he exclaimed, standing up. Never has a Luke rant been less welcome. Ranting is his way of telling me how he feels. I know; I've seen him do it before. And if I know how he's feeling, I'll take him back. And if I take him back, he'll inevitably break my heart. And I couldn't take it anymore. "It's like, it's not even real to me. It's like, my life, isn't even real to me, unless you're there, and you're in it, and I'm sharing it with you. And, uh, I don't know what I was waiting for and I don't know what I was scared of. But, I'm not. I'm not scared and I'm not waiting. I'm here."

"Luke… us getting married—"

"Is what I've waited for, for so long! I don't know what got in my head when I postponed the wedding for so long, or when I kept April from you! I just, I need you, Lorelai. I can't even imagine a life without you!"

"Getting married is never going to solve our problems. I thought it would, but I was a little drunk and I had a run in with a psychiatrist and I wasn't really in the right mind."

"I just can't lose you! Marry me in a week, marry me in a year, I don't care! Just stay with me!" Luke exclaimed, his hand gestures calming down. _Rant over_. "Did you say 'psychiatrist'?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I talked to her in a car."

"I guess we all have our epiphanies in different ways…"

"Speaking of which," I said. "What brought this on?"

"Kirk ran a car through the diner wall," Luke said simply, sitting down next to me. He put his hand over mine. I didn't flinch.

"Kirk ran into…" my voice drifted off. Suddenly, I was laughing hysterically. Luke sat next to me, wide-eyed.

"Lorelai! Are you okay?"

"You have a hole in your diner, I went to my mother, of all people, for condolence, and I'm laughing uncontrollably in front of the love of my life who, coincidentally, broke my heart the night before. I never thought so much could happen in one day!"

"Lorelai? How drunk were you last night?"

I just laughed harder. "Luke—Luke… I just… God, I love you so much and—and… I don't know w-why I'm laughing!"

"Well, uh, I love you, too."

"Sure, sure," Lorelai said, between gasps. "That explains why kept me at arm's length for months."

I was gaining some semblance of sanity and a whole lot of embarrassment. "Lorelai, I panicked. I'm not perfect!" Luke exclaimed. "But I've never loved anyone more in my life, and you know it's true!"

I was silent. Right now, it felt as though giving Luke my heart again would be just putting myself up for more pain. But, I knew that I couldn't live without the man sitting in front of me. I knew it for a fact. "I know it's true," I said quietly.

Before I knew it, he was leaning towards me, his hand finding my waist as usual. Before I could even consider pulling back, I had lost all coherent thoughts. Our lips touched and he kissed me, slowly and sweetly. Like Before.

And all I could think was: _What else do I need? Everything I could possibly ask for is right here._


	6. Tricks

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**I'm baaaack. Sorry it took so long to update. Or if you really hate these, sorry I made it seem as though I was done writing and sorry I got your hopes up and sorry I crushed them by writing ANOTHER chapter. But... I'm an optimist. A closet one, according to my friend. But, she's a little _too_ optimistic. And now I don't even know what I'm talking about. **

**Okay... I'm STILL working on that literati one. It's just so hard to write about Jess and Rory.**

* * *

**This kind of follows Emily's thought process when she decided to go to Christopher on that godforsaken day and invite him to her weird vow renewal thing. I never really understood how she convinced herself that it was a good idea. **

* * *

Paradox

_Tricks... Trix._

By I.M.

I sighed. This was necessary. I knew it was necessary. But _she _probably wouldn't see it as necessary.

_Just give it time, Emily, _I thought to myself. _She'll come around. She'll understand that I'm doing this because I care about her. _

Oh, who're you kidding? She's gonna hate you.

_Don't back out now, _I thought. _You're doing this to _protect _her. You've made your choice. _

Choices can be reversed. Maybe this Luke fellow could actually make her happy.

_Yes, and perhaps Richard can forget about insurance and make a living as a mechanic. _

Lorelai says Luke has done some amazing things. I should just take her word for it.

_Lorelai _said _she was going to marry that teacher. She _SAID_ she and Christopher were finally together. Her word barely means anything._

Lorelai's my daughter. That has to count for something. I have to trust her. If I do this, she'll never trust me.

_She'll understand. This is my duty as her mother._

Try being her friend for once. I see the way Rory and Lorelai are together. Haven't I always wondered why they were like that?

_You're doing what's best for her. You can't be selfish. _

Lorelai has always said that I've never known anything about her.

_Prove her wrong._

She was right.

_This can turn our whole relationship around. _

They'll break up. She'll hate you. She'll never speak to you again.

_I know what's best for her._

For once... just trust Lorelai. She loves Luke. It's so damn obvious.

_That's what I'm afraid of. Luke is all wrong for her._

I never gave Luke a chance.

_So? Trix never gave me a chance. I didn't go around whining about it. I just completely ignored her instead. _

I hate Trix.

_Who cares if I hate Trix?_

I hate Trix. Yet I'm still married to Richard.

_And?_

I hate Luke. But Lorelai hasn't gotten a chance to be married to Luke yet.

_What am I even saying?_

Trix hates me. I hate Luke. Luke loves Lorelai. Lorelai loves Luke. Lorelai will hate me.

_I've gone competely insane. _

Oh. My. God. I AM Trix.

_Oh my god. I'm Trix. _

"Christopher," I said into my cellphone. "Don't you dare come to this wedding."

* * *

**So... _yeah. _It wasn't really Literati and I know there was a lot of underlying JavaJunkie (which I swore off until I wrote a literati). But, I couldn't help but write a chapter where Emily talks to herself. If anyone is wondering, this internal battle was happening on the car ride home from Boston. **

**Review and... oh, I don't know. Just _please _review!**


	7. Part 1: It's Like Poetry

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Three words for ya: I. Did. It.**

**

* * *

**

Paradox

_Part 1: It's Like Poetry_

By I.M.

Jess.

_Is that for Halloween?  
_

___It's just for a function I have to go to._

_But just be careful. She's a very light sleeper._

_Yeah, not unless you've aged about _ninety _years.  
_

___I haven't._

_I was crashing in the pool house and that was just temporary, but the pool house became storage, so then I had to move into the main house. All temporary._

___Temporary can turn into forever._

_I'm palling with my grandmother, I'm being waited on by a maid. I come home and my shoes are magically shined, my clothes are magically clean, ironed and laid out. My bed is magically turned down. I'm in the DAR? I'm going to meetings and teas and cocktail parties?_

_No, I'm just taking a little time off.  
_

___Time off._

_Are you nervous?_

_The Subsect__. By __Jess Mariano_.

_You wrote a book? You _wrote_ a _book_?_

_Jess, you've got such a great brain. I knew that if you could just sit down and stop shaking it around you could do something like this. I knew it. I knew it._

_Tell you -- tell you that I couldn't have done it without you._

_You're very good at covert ops.  
_

___Years of practice. _

_Olive. Chili. Soup. No gardens, no plantations._

_What the hell is going on?_

_I mean with you! What's going on with you?_

_What are you doing? Living at your grandparents' place? Being in the DAR? No Yale -- why did you drop out of Yale?_

_I don't know._

_You know what I mean! I know you. I know you better than anyone! This isn't you._

_It's complicated._

_It's not! It's not complicated._

_You don't know!_

_This isn't you! This! You going out with this jerk, with the Porsche! We made fun of guys like this!_

_What's going on with you? _

_Happy birthday, by the way._

_I know you. I know you better than anyone! This isn't you.  
_

_I'll pay for my own._

_You were a jerk, Logan._

___Where should I send it? The blonde dick at Yale?_  


_Jess wrote a book! He wrote a book, and you mocked him._

_I mean, what am I doing? I'm living with my grandparents._

_I'm wasting my time partying and drinking, just hanging out, doing nothing!_

_It's all we do._

_I don't know. _

_I don't know._

Rory.

Jess.

Rory.

Jess...

"Gah!" Rory yelled in frustration. Everything was upside-down. Inside-out. Left and right. Inverted and reversed. And she couldn't take it anymore.

The remnants of the night were still whirling around in her head. She didn't know what to think anymore.

"Why did you drop out of _Yale_?" she heard him demand. Why had she? The reasons seemed so blurry now, so insignificant. A man had told her that she didn't have what it took to make it. Once. So what? A woman has been telling her for twenty-one years that she, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, could do whatever she liked, despite what pompous, arrogant, ass-holes like Mitchum Huntzberger said.

Rory couldn't get his voice, his face out of her mind. She could still see him clearly, looking around her room, so obviously disapproving.

"No, I'm just taking a little time off."

"Time off," he said. He nodded. But he had a slight smile on his face. A sad smile. A disappointed smile. And if only I could imagine what he was thinking.

But the worst part? He wasn't angry. Or frustrated. Or confused.

He just accepted it.

As if it was completely natural that I wasn't at school. But it _wasn't_.

And when I finally gathered enough courage to look him in the eye, I saw it all. The anger, the frustration, the confusion. And I just wanted to scream. At him. Tell him to stop _judging _me, stop _expecting_ from me. I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't be Rory Gilmore, the perfect poster child from perfect Stars Hollow with the perfect grades and the perfect attitude and the perfect heart.

So... I changed the subject. To the Mystery Man.

And he told me. He had written a book. And he couldn't have done it without me.

And what had I done? I had drank booze, hung out with my boyfriend and his prissy friends, stole a yacht, got sent to jail. Abandoned my dream.

It hit me again: the panic, the idiocy of the entire thing.

But then it just melted away, my illusions taking full control again.

Then _Logan _showed up. And everything got more interesting. I could tell from the way Logan was talking, the way he was staring, the way they wouldn't shake hands. I knew it was going to blow up in my face sooner or later. Probably sooner.

And then it did.

He left, although not before knocking some sense into me.

"I know you. I know you better than anyone! This isn't you." He knows me better than anyone. Anyone.

I went inside to confront the guy that was supposed to know me. I went in to get some advice, lean on a familiar shoulder.

But my concerns were brushed aside.

"Again... only temporary. Have a drink." Have a drink, have a drink, have a drink.

I understood why he had to escape from his life. I really did. But he never had any time for _reality_.

And I was real.

I don't know what to think anymore.

Logan.

Jess.

Rory.

Logan.

Rory.

Jess.

"I know you better than anyone!"

Mom.

_Mom._ God, she was who I wanted to talk to the most right now. She always seemed to know what to say.

I suddenly spotted the Stars Hollow sign. I turned right and soon enough, my car was passing the familiar gazebo.

It was time to make some changes. I couldn't be this Rory anymore.

I don't know where my head, my heart has been for the past few months. But everything was going to be alright now. I was going to change. Change back.

I had helped Jess escape from his own, ensnaring world, so many years ago. Now he had helped me escape mine.

Everything had come full circle. It was like poetry.

_I can't get into poetry. It's kind of like, geez, just say it already, we're dying here._

_

* * *

_**Part deux coming soon... (as soon as I write it).**

**Review please! I've never actually written Literati before. And _technically_, it's not Literati yet. But, I don't think it's half bad.**


	8. Part 2: WWLD?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Just wanted to say thanks to all my faithful readers. And reviewers.**

**I think I speak for a large majority when I say Gilmore Girls is not the same when Lorelai and Rory are fighting... so, _behold_. The reconciliation.**

**

* * *

**

Paradox

_Part 2: WWLD?_

By I.M.

Get up. Move. Twitch. Breath. Do _something_. Except stand in front of your childhood home. For half an hour. Without so much as a notion of movement. In the cold. At night.

Trying to gather the remaining courage I had, I stood in front of the Crap Shack in the piercing cold and silence, and waited for a burst of confidence.

I leaned back against the cool surface of my car and slowly, loudly blew out my breath and watched it condense and dissipate. Form and un-form. Solidify and dissolve. It took no time at all. If I closed my eyes for a second, I missed it. I missed everything. I guess I was always afraid of missing out. But now I'm tired of keeping my eyes open. And now I just want to close my eyes... forever, forever, forever. And now I just want to see my best friend, hug her and _never _let go. 'Cause she'll keep me safe. I know she will, without a doubt. So what do I have to force my eyes open for?

I had to make a move. I couldn't just _stand _here and wait. _WWLD? _I thought. _What would Lorelai do? _

Be spontaneous. But spontaneity has never been kind to us before. But that's the point of spontaneity: you don't know how it's going to turn out. But… my head hurts.

I almost screamed out. Too many decisions, too many options! Make it easy, make it simple.

Before I knew it, the porch had been climbed. The doorbell had been rung. The breath had been held.

"Lucaaaaas! Is that you?" she warbled. My breath caught in my throat. It had been a long time since I had heard her voice. Especially that happy. _Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath ou—_"Rory."

"Hey."

"Um, hi."

"So, how's life?"

"It's been better." ..._when we were talking_, I could hear her say silently.

"Same." There was a lull in the conversation. _God, I hate lulls. This sucks. I hate, hate, _hate_ lulls._

"Okay, not that I'm impartial to conversation lulls, but I gotta break this one. Why are you here?"

I was silent. What was I supposed to say? Because I've been stupid? Because I need my mommy? Because Jess came by and now I need your opinion? "Because..." I started. "...because I was stupid and selfish and I missed you and I need you and I wanted to just talk to you again. And because I realized how wrong I was and because I want to help you plan your wedding and be your maid of honor and your best friend again and I want... I want..."

Mom swept me up in a tight hug. "Shh..." she whispered, just like she always did, as she smoothed my hair. "Sh, shh... It'll be alright."

* * *

I couldn't sleep. I rolled over and glared at the clock, which blinked 11:43. _Stupid time... stupid night, stupid weird sleep patterns._

I crept up the stairs, planning on ambushing Mom. I grabbed the knob when I realized that I couldn't go barging into her room anymore. It wasn't just her room... it was _their's_. God forbid I walk in on... _something_. I shuddered at the thought, and took a step back from the room with finality. _Knock first_, I reminded. _Knock and then enter, or be scarred and mocked for the rest of your life._

_

* * *

_I was only wandering around. There's not much else you can do in Stars Hollow at shy of midnight. I had led myself to the old bridge where Jess and I had our first quasi-date. Letting my feet dangle and just miss the glittering, gently rippling water, I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes.

Of course I would end up here. Of all days. But it was the perfect. It just seemed appropriate that he was the last thing on my mind before this significant night slipped away, and the first thing on my mind when a fresh day began.

I heard footsteps behind me, and I automatically tensed. "Huh." My jaw dropped in surprise. I quickly stood up to see Jess standing with his hands in his pocket and that smug look on his face. "Coincidence running into you here."

"Uh..." I stuttered. "Yeah..."

"I went to go see Luke," he explained without prodding. "He _is _my uncle, after all." Trying to alleviate the tension with humor. I guess he learned something from me after all.

"That's..." I tried to find words, any words. "...cool. Great, I mean."

"It was really great," he said. I could see the ghost of a smirk shadowing his features.

_Quick, quick. WWLD?_

_Use your womanly wiles,_ I thought instantaneously. And then... s_he's trained me too well. _

"I..." _Quick! Say something witty and hilarious! _"I broke up with Logan," I blurted out. _Idiot._

"...Oh."

"And I'm going back to Yale."

At this, he _actually _grinned. "Good."

"And I'm moving out of my grandmother's."

"You better."

"And I'm hoping we can catch up," I said, looking straight into his eyes. "without any interruptions."

"I'm hoping that, too."

"Well, okay."

"Okay."

"So..."

"So?"

"How's life?"

"I'm not bleeding or anything."

"Same."

* * *

**Eternal gratitude for your thoughts (in review-form, of course)?**


	9. May Flowers

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Stupid, stupid Luke.**

**

* * *

**

Paradox

_May Flowers_

By I.M.

I was pacing. I don't usually. But this was a pacing kind of situation. I was in the apartment. It was the oasis above the chaos. I had to be away. From it all. Just to think. Just to pace. I don't know what it is about pacing, but it seems to put things into perspective. So, here I was... pacing.

Turn. Pace. Turn. Pace…

I don't want to make her unhappy. Simple as that. Turn.

Pace. But I don't have a choice. She's my _fiancée_. I can't just… not tell her. Turn.

Pace. She's so _happy_. How could I destroy it now? Rory just came back. She _just_ got Rory back. Turn.

Pace. I have a daughter. I have a daughter. Comprehend it, man! I have a daughter. Turn.

Pace. I have Lorelai, too. I have to tell her. But I can't. I can't make myself do it. Turn.

Pace. This is huge. I have to tell her. Turn.

Pace. I can see it in my head. I blurt out the words unceremoniously. _I have a daughter. _I can see her face fall. I can see her jaw drop. I can see her beautiful blue eyes widen. Turn.

Pace. What if I'm a horrible father? What if I'm a horrible father in front of Lorelai? Turn.

Pace. No, no. She has faith in me. She told me. She told me I would buy my daughter a Barbie. I would. You're gonna be fine, Luke. Turn.

Pace. You have to do it. You know you have to do it. Turn.

Pace. Do it now before it gets bad. Don't wait too long and make it worse than it had to be. Turn.

Pace. What if she leaves? Turn.

Pace. No. No. No. She won't. Turn.

Pace. I have to tell her. Suck it up, grit your teeth. Like pulling off a band-aid. Turn.

Pace. Okay, okay. I'm okay. This is going to be okay. Turn.

Pace. Lorelai will be there to help me. I know she will be. She'll make it easier. She always does. Stop.

I stood there. Just stood there. She was talking. Nothing different than usual. But I couldn't concentrate on the words. They slipped by, right through my fingers, right past my face. Right before my eyes.

"So, what do you think? Blue or yellow?" she said, her eyes looking at me expectantly.

"Huh?" I asked, snapping back to reality. Ugh. Reality.

"Are you okay? You've been totally spacing all night."

"I have _not _been spacing."

"Uh, yeah. You _have_."

"No I haven't!" This was getting heated way too fast.

"What's wrong with you, Luke?" she asked. Demanded.

"Nothing's wrong with me! Nothing is wrong, okay? I haven't done anything!"

Suddenly, she grew quiet, sombre. "I never said you did," she said in a subdued voice.

My eyes widened. "No, Lorelai. I know what you're thinking."

"You're acting really guilty."

"I didn't cheat on you. I could never do that. I wouldn't."

"Okay."

"You're okay?"

"Yeah," she said. Clipped answers, no eye contact. Suddenly, I was living with Jess again. "I'm okay."

"Lorelai," I sighed.

"I know something's wrong. I know you're lying. Why don't you just tell me?"

"It's complicated!"

"I thought we said no secrets!"

"I know we said that but--"

"No, no! You're lying to me. You're keeping a secret! We're getting _married_, Luke! You can't keep stuff from me!"

"I have a daughter!" No! No, no, no. I wasn't supposed to say it like that. Not during a fight.

"W-what?"

I sighed. "She came into the diner and pulled out my hair and DNA tested it for a science project. I went to her school. And I'm her dad."

"Your... hair?" she asked, crossing her arms across her chest, protecting herself from the world. Like she does when she's hurt.

"Yeah. She was just this annoying kid. And she had that... that _helmet_ and she was rambling about something. I had no _idea _I had a daughter."

"When did you find out?"

"About a week ago."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Today. I was going to tell you today."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." She was doing it again, shutting me out, leaving me in the dark.

"Lorelai?"

"What's her name?" she asked, abruptly.

"Oh. Uh..." Her arms were by her sides, her eyes met mine shyly. I almost snorted. Lorelai and shy. They should never be in the same sentence. "April. She's twelve."

"Pretty. Nice age, too," she said, smiling slightly. "Is she, uh, Rachel's?"

"No, no! Um, her name is Anna Nardini. We dated a long time ago."

"Can I, uh..." her voice drifted. "...can I meet April?"

"Yeah."

"Do you... want me to?"

"I'd really like it."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Wow."

"Yup."

"You have a daughter."

"I have a daughter." It was finally out in the open.

We were silent. I wish I could read her mind. I wish I didn't have to tell her just when everything had gotten better.

"You're gonna be a great dad, Luke."

I smiled. "I hope so."

"I could help, you know. With birthday parties or something. If that would be okay with Anna. Have you talked to her yet?"

"I'm a little pissed at Anna right now," I answered gruffly. "But, yeah, I talked to her."

"She _never _told you?"

"Nope."

"Wow."

"That word's gonna lose meaning soon."

She laughed. I smiled. It was back to usual. Whatever that is.

"Are we--"

"Lorelai, if--"

We laughed. "Okay, you go first," I said.

"Are we still getting married? I mean, if you want to... postpone the wedding or something, I'd understand. You have a lot to process."

"No way. We just picked a date. We're getting married. June 3rd."

"Okay," Lorelai said, a smile spreading across her face. "Oh! What were you going to say?"

"Oh, well..."

"C'mon, Luke. We _just _did this. Tell me."

"If this is too much for you, you can get out. You know that, right?"

"What?"

"If you don't want to deal with all the drama, you don't have to marry me. I'd... understand." I think she almost slapped me. "Or not."

"You got that right, buddy."

I grinned and swept her into a long, heated kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too." The words seemed so simple, so... inadequate. They didn't begin to describe how I felt. But what else could I say? Words could only go so far. What I felt for Lorelai... it was indescribable, unbelievable. I just felt... _alive_. So alive. So amazingly alive.

"Thanks for not waiting, you know, two months to tell me. I appreciate it. I'm glad you trust me."

"I do. You still trust me?"

She smiled. "I do."

* * *

**I know, I know. _Incredibly _cheesy ending, but I couldn't resist. I just think Luke waited too long to tell Lorelai and all this pressure built up and when she finally found out, it was much, much worse that it had to be. I mean, obviously, since he waiting months. But, he might not have had to postpone the wedding or anything. Everything just got worse and worse, and once Lorelai knew, it was too big for him to handle, and he felt like he had to put the wedding on hold while it dealt with it. **

**_Anyway_, he really should of just sucked it up and blurted it out. That wimp. **

**Reviews make the world go round, I've heard. Let's test that theory, yes? **


	10. Part 1: Softly

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Why do you think I'm writing this?)

**This story just proves that inspiration can hit at anytime. _My _muse seems to only come out a one in the morning, just before I fall asleep. Hope you like it. I'm still a little (a lot) drowsy, so my judgement's pretty off.**

**A 3ish-parter. It's pretty much a rewrite of that ugly patch in season 5 Luke and Lorelai broke up. Necessary but painful, nonetheless. Maybe I'll even venture into the season after... Obviously, I've haven't really planned this out too thoroughly. **

**

* * *

**

Paradox

_Part 1: Softly_

By I.M.

"At this time, if you're in love, I invite you to join Emily and Richard on the dance floor."

"You wanna dance?" Lorelai asked, leaning over and giving him a warm smile.

"No thanks," he answered gruffly.

"Please? I promise I will dance just as spazzy as you will."

"I do not dance spazzy."

"Then I will be the only spaz on the floor. Please?"

"I _do not_ dance spazzy," he repeated. But of course he got up.

And as his hand found its usual place on her waist, and he placed his other hand softly in her hers, he suddenly heard the words that had been spoken: _if you're in love._

She loved him.

He loved her.

Luke never thought she'd tell him first. _Technically_, she didn't. But since when was Lorelai ever technical? He knew it was hard for her to love anyone other than her daughter. She had told him so, one night before she had drifted off to sleep. Of course, he had finally gotten up the courage to ask.

"I don't think I've ever loved anyone except Rory," Lorelai had mumbled into her pillow. "But you're getting pretty damn close," she had whispered afterwards. She thought he hadn't heard. He was glad Lorelai sucked at whispering.

They danced. He complained. But he had to keep up the façade. He couldn't let her know how light-headed he got when they were dancing, how every cell in his body tingled from her soft touch. How he loved how he could finally hold her close, after wishing it for so long. How, when they danced, swaying slowly… slowly, how no one had a doubt that she was his and he was hers. And so they danced. And suddenly it hit Luke. He never wanted to stop dancing.

He stopped. She stopped. He was silent. She was concerned. She called his name, so gently, so softly. He looked down, right into her eyes. He had heard they were windows to the soul. He thought that whoever said that was a damn fool, that she was still a mystery to him. She touched his hand. Softly, so softly. He whispered her name. _Lorelai_.

_Luke._ He needed to be alone with her, away from judgmental eyes and painful expectations. He needed to be alone with her… just not alone.

"Luke! Luke, what are you doing?" she exclaimed. Without a word, Luke had pulled her into the empty hall outside.

She stood in front of him, waiting, waiting. He took a shuddering breath. Now or never. He opened his mouth. Now or never. He said it: three words.

_I love you_.  
_I love you, too._

She said it without hesitance or contemplation.

He grinned. The words hung in the air, not awkwardly, not doubtfully. It hung in the air with confidence, with pureness. She loved him, too.

_I want to marry you._

Her mouth hung open. She looked like a character from the Sunday morning cartoons she made him watch. He would have laughed if he wasn't holding his breath or clenching his jaw or silently praying for happiness. _Now or never…_

"What?"

"I know we haven't been dating for very long… but this is right. I can feel it. We're right, we're perfect."

"Yes." Softly, she answered.

"Wait… yes?"

"Yes."

His hands found her waist. Her fingers slowly interlinked with his. Their lips, though, they found each other. Softly, so softly… they kissed.

* * *

**...so? It's not really my usual style, but I'd get up more often at one if you enjoyed it. I'd appreciate your input. **

**And I'd also like to thank all my faithful readers and reviewers. Your support and feedback means a lot to me and really keeps me going. So... thanks.**


	11. Part 2: Passionately

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Part two of three.**

**

* * *

**

Paradox

_Part 2: Passionately _

By I.M.

It had been a few minutes. It had been a few hours. Can you ever really tell when you feel like you're flying? Luke and Lorelai reluctantly broke apart, their foreheads slightly touching. They stood in the hall (away from it all), slowly swaying to the muffled music that slipped through the doors.

Lorelai lifted her eyes up to meet Luke's and sighed quietly. "We should probably get back before my mom starts looking for us," she whispered, trying not to completely destroy the delicate magic by mentioning her mother.

"C'mon, Lorelai," he responded, equal in volume. "That woman _just _got re-married. I don't think her daughter's whereabouts are a chief concern right n—"

"Lorelai! Where have you been?" Magic officially shattered. "I've been looking for you for hours!"

Luke and Lorelai exchanged amused glances as Emily Gilmore yelled. And yelled and yelled and yelled. Everything else faded away as they were caught in each other's gazes.

"Well?" Emily demanded. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Sorry Mom," Lorelai said, right on cue. The art of faked attention had been perfected by Lorelai over the years.

"We're very sorry, Emily," Luke added. "We were just… talking about some stuff."

"Well, don't just stand there. Go back in!"

-x-

Lorelai planted a quick kiss on Luke's cheek before she rushed over to Rory, who had begun to walk towards a blond-haired boy. Luke saw Lorelai's lips move rapidly, forming the words that made him feel so giddy… _we're engaged._ He saw Rory's jaw drop. He saw them trying to suppress the urge to jump up and down. He saw them fail miserably. He saw Lorelai grin like an idiot while her daughter hugged her tight.

He saw Christopher Hayden gulp down his drink and get up to talk to Lorelai.

He saw himself getting up and striding over to Lorelai and Rory. And Chris.

He saw Lorelai's look of surprise when Chris grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him.

He saw Chris confess to his fiancé that he was in love with her.

He saw Lorelai glance over to her fiancé, trying to tell him with her eyes that Chris was drunk, that it didn't matter what he said to her. That she was in love with _him_.

He heard him tell her that it wasn't forever. That she always came back to him.

He didn't hear anything else.

Luke had turned around. Hearing it all was bad enough. He didn't need to see it, too. There was no need to make it even more real with images—ones that would haunt him whenever he closed his eyes.

He started walking. He started walking away. He couldn't take it anymore... this relationship made him feel. But sometimes it made him feel _too _much.

"Luke!" he heard her cry out. "Please, Luke!"

He didn't stop.

"Wait, Luke!" She was desperate. He was broken. "Luke! Please… stop!"

He didn't stop.

He shut it all out… her begging, his heart's protests, the urge to sweep her into his arms.

"Luke! Don't go…" Her voice drifted away, but he heard her. He always did. Even when she didn't have the strength to go on, Luke was the one who understood. He was the one who was there.

He stopped.

He turned.

He saw her pale face, the tears in her eyes that threatened to fall.

He stayed completely still.

He shook his head. He didn't know what he was thinking when he started this. He had been an idiot. He should have known. He should have known Lorelai.

_This was stupid_, he thought. _I know exactly what to do._

He saw Lorelai waiting for him to do something, do anything. But he knows exactly what to do.

* * *

**The next part is pretty much what Luke decides to do: choose Lorelai or walk away... forever.**

**Reviews are appreciated! **


	12. Part 3: Finally

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Thought I'd wrap it up nice and quick.**

**

* * *

**

Paradox

_Part 3: Finally_

By I.M.

"I do."

"I do."

* * *

**Pretty self explanatory, I think. You didn't really think I would break them up, did you?**


End file.
